The Ice-Girl has Feelings too
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Une jeune fille à qui on a arraché la dignité, qui broyait du noir et qui croyait son monde entier écroulé, comment remonter la pente du désespoir lorsque sa propre confiance en elle a été écrasée ? "


Hey there. Voilà un petit one shot prenant place suite au match Diamond Dust/Raimon Eleven.  
Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite ; Dans cette histoire, Suzuno Fuusuke est une **fille**. Bonne lecture à ceux qui ne s'arrêteront pas à ce " détail ". ^^ 

* * *

« - Tch. Je savais qu'une fille ne pouvait pas être capitaine d'une équipe.  
\- Une égalité avec Raimon équivaut à une défaite. Tu as lamentablement échoué, Gazel.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Père pour qu'il ait l'idée de te confier Diamond Dust… »

La jeune fille continuait d'encaisser les moqueries des membres de Prominence et Gaia, silencieuse et humiliée. Les deux capitaines masculins, quant à eux, se contentaient de la regarder de haut, sans rien ajouter.  
La tête basse, Fuusuke tourna les talons d'un coup et s'en alla sous les ricanements et les regards accusateurs des autres en contenant ses émotions, bien que son cœur était déchiré. La honte l'accablait, les remarques dégradantes la pesaient, sa fierté s'était envolée en même temps que sa victoire et le pire, elle ne pouvait à présent plus accéder au titre de Genesis. Elle ne resterait donc aux yeux de son père qu'une simple minable, une perdante, qui ne valait pas mieux que Gemini et Epsilon. Le peu de respect que les autres avaient pour la capitaine féminine n'existait plus, et à ce moment, ils ne se gênaient plus pour lui lancer des critiques rabaissantes en face. Il n'y avait plus non plus aucune raison pour qu' _il_ s'intéresse à elle. Elle se sentit plus seule que jamais face à toute l'Aliea Academie, son équipe elle-même, plongée dans le déshonneur, l'ayant abandonnée.

« - On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi dans la compétition, Burn. » Lança Hiroto à son rival, une fois que la joueuse de glace fût éloignée.

Plongé dans ses pensées et son regard ne quittant pas le couloir par lequel Suzuno est partie, Nagumo ne donna aucune réponse.

« - Burn ? »

L'attaquant de feu se réveilla lorsque Kiyama secoua sa main devant ses yeux.

« - Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, ça va. » Répondit sèchement Haruya avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Dubitatifs, Prominence et le capitaine de Gaia le regardèrent s'éloigner sans daigner le retenir.

De ce moment jusqu'au soir, ayant même sauté le repas, Fuusuke n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même sur son lit, et s'étant débarrassée de son uniforme de foot. Les remarques désobligeantes résonnaient encore dans sa tête, mais ce qui la hantait le plus, c'était ce regard supérieur que lui avait adressé Haruya. Que ses si magnifiques yeux dorés ne reflètent que le dégout en la regardant la mettait hors d'elle. Elle qui avait tout donné pour prouver qu'elle était digne de son attention, qui s'était donné tant de mal pour réduire le fossé qui les séparaient, elle a finit par y tomber et maintenant, le garçon était bien au dessus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus que le contempler d'en bas, face contre terre, tachée de peine et meurtrie par le lourd poids de sa défaite.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Suzuno releva la tête vers celle-ci, tirée de ses pensées, et elle découvrit alors dans l'encadrement de la porte sa voisine de chambre une jolie fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus, visiblement plus grande qu'elle.

« - Je savais que tu serais là depuis tout ce temps, Gazel. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et baissa simplement les yeux. Sa fierté lui ayant été retirée, elle se disait que de toute façon, faire ça ou autre chose, cela reviendrait au même. Elle n'avait plus qu'à encaisser quelques moqueries de plus et elle serait tranquille…  
La plus grande s'avança dans la chambre et fut suivie de cinq autres filles - dont Keeve, Quill, Rean, Bountine et Baller-, toutes étant des membres de Gaia et Prominence.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ulvida ? » soupira l'ex-capitaine de Diamond Dust, sans poser le regard sur elle.  
« - Ce que tu es pathétique, ma pauvre… Regarde-toi, tu me fais pitié ! »

Sous ces mots, elle saisit subitement la joueuse de glace par le bras et la tira violement, celle-ci tomba de son lit sous le choc. Elle tenta de se relever mais l'autre la maintint sans difficulté au sol malgré qu'elle se débatte. En temps normal, elle aurait pu se défaire de son emprise, mais tous ces évènements l'avaient tant affectée moralement qu'elle s'en retrouva affaiblie physiquement.  
Keeve et Bountine virent alors la tenir à sa place, attrapant fermement ses bras et la relevant de force. Elles la trainèrent ensuite hors de sa chambre puis le long du couloir, suivie des quatre autres filles. Elles arrivèrent dans les toilettes du bâtiment où Rhionne, étonnée de voir tant de personnes arriver en même temps, était en train de se laver les mains.

« - G-Gazel-sama ?! » S'écria-t-elle en voyant cette dernière.

L'ignorant totalement, les six filles l'amenèrent jusqu'à un W.C. dont la porte était ouverte et elles la firent s'agenouiller juste devant la cuvette. Keeve attrapa ses longues mèches blanches entre ses doigts et plongea de force la tête de Suzuno dans l'eau, la laissant ainsi un court instant avant de la tirer en arrière. La joueuse de glace ne pût articuler un mot alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« - Tu es la risée de cette académie, Gazel. » Dit-elle simplement, un air de dégout se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

Ce fût au tour de Bountine de saisir la blanche et elle imita le geste de l'autre, la laissant un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau cette fois.

« - Tu ne vaut même pas mieux que les joueurs de second rang, et tu as osé te prétendre au titre de Genesis ? » Lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle laissa respirer Fuusuke pour quelques secondes.

Elle réitéra son geste, maintes et maintes fois, alors que les insultes des autres filles pleuvaient sur leur pauvre victime.

« - Tu fais même honte à chaque filles de l'académie !  
\- C'est à cause de gens comme toi qu'on ne peut pas être capitaines…  
\- Les garçons vont nous sous-estimer, et c'est de ta faute. »

La joueuse de Prominence lâcha finalement Suzuno et cette dernière releva la tête d'elle-même, le souffle court. Elle profita que son visage soit trempé pour laisser s'échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux, alors qu'Ulvida vint la saisir à son tour.

« - Tu es la personne la plus inutile que j'ai jamais vue. Tu ne gagneras jamais l'amour de Père. »

Elle replongea sa tête dans l'eau sous ces mots, l'y laissant un moment qui parut une éternité aux yeux de la fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se débattre.  
Observant la scène, Rhionne n'osait pas réagir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voyait son ex-capitaine se faire malmener, son corps inerte, la souffrance qu'elle supportait sans même crier à l'aide, ces filles lui crachant à son visage des répliques blessantes… Mais elle ne fit rien.  
La joueuse de Gaia et les autres libérèrent finalement Fuusuke, qui peina à reprendre son souffle en remontant à la surface. Elle toussa fortement alors que les six quittèrent la pièce, y laissant seulement la « perdante » et l'une de ses coéquipières, horrifiée. Suzuno resta immobile un moment, regagnant petit à petit sa respiration, de l'eau dégoulinant de son visage et de ses cheveux. La rousse s'approcha timidement d'elle alors qu'elle se releva, ignorant elle aussi la joueuse de Diamond Dust et filant en vitesse hors de la pièce.

Venant de terminer son lourd repas, Haruya sortit du dortoir des garçons et se mit à marcher lentement, histoire de prendre un peu l'air loin de tous ces idiots qui n'étaient vraiment pas décidés à laisser la pauvre perdante en paix, même dans son dos. Cela le révoltait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, qu'elle ait été à égalité avec Raimon une seule fois ? Pourquoi lui en faire tant baver pour ça ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était entièrement de sa faute, après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans l'équipe.  
Il se surprenait lui-même à penser ce genre de chose durant toute la journée. Il n'avait jamais porté autant d'intérêt à sa rivale - et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pu résister à poser son regard sur elle maintes fois -, et il n'aurait jamais pu croire que cela allait changer, surtout de cette manière.  
Il sortit de l'orphelinat et se dirigea vers la cour, toujours aussi plongé dans ses songes. Le soleil avait déjà presque totalement disparut et l'air se rafraîchissait légèrement, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ce qui le stoppa fut de _la_ voir.  
Elle était là, assise sur une balançoire sans faire un seul geste, la tête basse et ses cheveux humides lui cachant le visage, plus misérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Lui qui avait d'elle l'image d'une fille froide, impassible et qui faisait preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid, la trouver dans cet état était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Et il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi à force de la fixer comme ça, son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal.  
Il vint s'asseoir sur la balançoire juste à côté d'elle, et elle ne réagit pas. Il garda le silence un moment avant de se mettre à parler soudainement, ce qui arracha un léger sursaut à l'ex-capitaine.

« - Être la reine de la glace ne va pas te protéger des mauvais rhumes si tu restes dehors si tard, avec les cheveux trempés. »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. En temps normal, Nagumo aurait détesté être ignoré de la sorte et il se serait énervé directement, mais étrangement, il soupira simplement. Rien de plus.  
Il tourna ses iris dorés vers sa rivale alors que celle-ci garda la tête basse. Il se doutait que son état était lié à toutes ces choses horribles qu'elle avait dû entendre, mais il était bien loin d'imaginer ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs venait tout juste de subir.

« - Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de te laisser déprimer si facilement. » Repris le joueur de feu.

Il sût qu'il avait fait une gaffe quand il vit les poings de Suzuno se serrer autour des cordes qui tenaient la balançoire. Elle souffrait déjà assez, et elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin de lui pour en rajouter.  
Il décida de ne rien dire pendant un moment, le temps qu'elle se calme, puis il se leva d'un coup. Il se plaça devant elle et retira sa veste avant de la poser doucement sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit réagir cette fois Elle écarquilla les yeux et les releva vers son rival, qui la fixait avec un regard… Différent. Il n'était pas dur, ni moqueur, mais plutôt… Rassurant.

« - Ca serais dommage que tu tombes malade. »

Plus qu'étonnée, elle leva finalement la tête vers lui et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. Le garçon pût alors y lire une profonde tristesse - en plus de l'étonnement -, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé dans ses yeux océan auparavant. De l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, et il était impossible pour Nagumo de distinguer s'il y avait des larmes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tendit sa main et caressa tout doucement la joue de la jeune fille, effaçant une gouttelette qui s'était mise à y perler. Elle ne recula pas. Elle se contenta de rester à le contempler sans rien dire, choquée, et son visage avait adopté une légère teinte rouge au contact de la chaude main du joueur de feu.  
Il la trouvait absolument adorable. Ses yeux humides le fixant avec dubitation, ses douces joues pâles et à présent rosées, l'ouverturede ses fines lèvres lui donnant une soudaine et irrépressible envie de les goûter, tout cela fit perdre ses moyens à Haruya. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui Il approcha lentement son visage du sien et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre leurs consœurs, embrassant la joueuse de glace avec une tendresse que l'on n'aurait jamais devinée de la part d'un tel garçon. Et elle le laissait faire. Une sensation agréable parcourut son corps et elle se sentit apaisée, libérée d'un poids, sa peine la quittant peu à peu pour laisser place à un sentiment étrange qui faisait battre la chamade son cœur.  
Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après un moment et recommencèrent leur contemplation mutuelle, silencieusement.  
Le soleil s'était couché et il faisait bien plus froid, mais les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les réchauffaient. Fuusuke en avait tant rêvé, de ce premier baiser avec son « rival », et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse arriver dans ce genre de moment. Son visage affichait une expression légèrement plus calme et détendue, et Haruya ne la trouva que plus belle ainsi. A ce moment, il aurait tant voulu voir le sourire de la jeune fille, car il était sûr qu'il était resplendissant…

« - Merci… » Susurra Suzuno.

Sans lui donner aucune explication, elle se leva et retira la veste de ses épaules pour la redonner à son propriétaire, puis elle rentra en vitesse dans le bâtiment, priant pour qu'elle puisse arriver au dortoir des filles sans encombre, mais surtout pour personne ne les ai vus. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas entacher la réputation de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant…  
Haruya la regarda s'en aller, sans dire un mot. Une fois qu'elle fût rentrée, il serra le poing en repensant aux évènements de la journée. Toutes ces personnes qui se moquaient d'une fille si adorable… Et tout ça, c'était la faute de Raimon. Il devait prendre sa revanche sur cette équipe, et sur tous ces orphelins qui la faisaient souffrir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Sept jours entiers de calvaire pour Fuusuke dont la résistance morale était mise à rude épreuve constamment, prise dans un torrent de remarques blessantes et incessantes, sans même avoir le droit de toucher à nouveau un ballon de foot. Elle trouvait son seul refuge dans ses souvenirs de cet instant magique passé en compagnie d'Haruya, qu'elle voyait d'ailleurs de moins en moins souvent - et pour cause, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa chambre.  
Ce dernier, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'usure de ses chaussures, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Les membres de Prominence n'avaient jamais vu une telle détermination dans son regard, une telle violence dans ses tirs, une telle haine dans son jeu. Il comptait bel et bien battre Raimon, coûte que coûte.

Le dernier jour de cette dure semaine fût celui qui changea tout.

Epuisée de toutes ces réflexions désobligeantes, la jeune fille _devait_ , au moins durant un court instant, se reposer. Et elle savait où elle pouvait trouver ce moment de détente.  
Elle profita qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre pour attraper son ballon de foot, puis elle se rua vers la sortie en tentant de ne pas se faire voir. Une fois en dehors de l'orphelinat, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du grand bâtiment - elle savait qu'en restant plantée devant, elle risquait de se faire prendre -, et elle se mit à jouer. Seule, elle jonglait un peu avec la balle, puis elle tirait contre le mur qui délimitait la cour, dribblait... Durant quelques instants, elle put se défouler au moins un peu. Le ciel était gris, nuageux et il ne faisait pas très chaud, il y avait donc peu de chance que quelqu'un ai la merveilleuse idée de se balader autour de l'orphelinat et la trouve.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle tira à nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois, avant que le ballon ne puisse rebondir, il fut dévié et il vint frapper Fuusuke directement dans le ventre avec une violence incroyable. Elle recula de quelques pas sous le choc en serrant les dents pour étouffer une plainte, tout en se tenant l'estomac, courbée sous la douleur. Elle leva les yeux vers la cause de cet acte Ulvida. Elle se tenait droite et les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, et elle n'était pas seule. Derrière elle arrivèrent toutes les filles de l'orphelinat - y compris les joueuses de Diamond Dust -, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des garçons. Lorsque Fuusuke se tourna, elle y vit que l'autre partie de ces derniers étaient presque tous ici aussi. La crainte montait peu à peu en elle, bien qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre.  
La grande aux cheveux bleus s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par ses mèches blanches pour la jetersauvagement au sol, lui arrachant un faible râle, sans que les personnes autour ne réagissent. Elle attrapa ensuite ses bras et les maintint dans son dos, la redressa pour la mettre à genoux, et la garda dans cette position. Se débattant, Suzuno posa son regard sur la foule qui s'était formée autour d'elles Tous, à l'exception de quelques personnes - ces personnes furent, évidemment, les membres de l'équipe de l'ex-capitaine -, jetaient des regards emplis de mépris à la joueuse de glace, qui se retrouva plus bouleversée que jamais. Seule au beau milieu de tous les orphelins, elle commença à se questionner. Ils avaient tous donc tant besoin d'un défouloir ? Et pourquoi _elle_ devait subir tout ça ? Pourquoi c'était sur _elle_ qu'on s'acharnait tant ? Il est vrai, que ce soit quand ils étaient enfants ou adolescent, qu'elle n'avait jamais entretenu de très bonnes relation avec les personnes hors de son équipe, restant constamment renfermée, seule dans son coin. C'était lorsqu'Haruya vint vers elle qu'elle commença à s'ouvrir légèrement plus aux autres, et elle tissa des liens d'amitié avec les joueurs de Diamond Dust, sans jamais oublier qui lui avait tendu la main en premier. Elle avait pourtant tenté d'aller elle aussi vers les autres, mais il était déjà trop tard pour la plupart d'entre eux Ils avaient grandis, s'étaient forgés leurs caractères, et ne voulaient pas de cette « coincée », comme ils l'appelaient, comme amie. Gran, en revanche, n'avait jamais rejeté la jeune fille. Mais lorsque cette fameuse météorite entra dans leur vie, tout changea…  
Il se tenait là au beau milieu de la foule, lui aussi. Il ne la regardait pas avec dégoût, mais plutôt avec un air de tristesse. En apprenant les agissements d'Ulvida, son amie - et, par la même occasion, de celle dont il était amoureux -, il avait tenté de l'arrêter, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne voulait pas la contredire et détruire leur relation qui était déjà assez tendue. C'était égoïste, mais il avait décidé de ne rien faire, tout simplement.

Une pluie de réflexions blessantes se mit à s'abattre sur la jeune fille. Seule, sans défense alors que tout le monde autour d'elle lui crachait au visage, son expression impassible se tordit en une figure peinée, alors qu'elle lançait quelques regard suppliants à ses anciens amis. Elle était déjà tombée bien bas en perdant, mais jamais elle n'aurait devinée qu'elle puisse encore descendre.  
Elle encaissa ces multiples et violentes agressions verbales, baissant finalement la tête, sachant que de toute façon, personne ne viendrait à son aide.

« - Tu n'es qu'une fillette inutile !  
\- Une personne comme toi ne mérite la reconnaissance de personne.  
\- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une nuisance !  
\- Personne ici n'a besoin de toi !  
\- Si tu t'en allais, tout le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. »

Et cela continuait, encore et encore. Elle ne trouva pas de repos entre ces mots tous plus blessants les uns que les autres, aucun moment ou elle pouvait respirer. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Très mal.  
Sa voisine de chambre la maintenait toujours fermement, se délectant de la souffrance de la perdante avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors que cette dernière ne daignait même plus se débattre.

Haruya se précipita dehors lorsqu'il entendit tout ce raffut, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment et y trouva toute la cohue, arrivant à peine à distinguer ce que chacun disait, alors qu'ils parlaient - ou hurlaient - tous en même temps. Il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers tous ces adolescents, curieux de savoir la raison de cette agitation, même s'il avait une petite idée de ce que c'était - et qu'il priait pour qu'il se trompe. Mais sa crainte fût confirmée quand il arriva à voir distinctement la scène. Il resta immobile un moment, les yeux écarquillés, des tonnes de pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête et toutes ces remarques qui résonnait dans ses oreilles…  
Apercevoir, entre les longs cheveux blancs légèrement bleutés de sa belle, une larme couler de son visage bas pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, fut ce qui le fit réagir pour de bon.  
Haineux, il passa entre les personnes qui le séparaient d'elle, puis il approcha d'Ulvida, qui la regardait avec un air étonné. Il repoussa cette dernière avec violence, la faisant tomber au sol, écartée de la pauvre jeune fille. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras, devant tout le monde, sans même se soucier des autres orphelins, qui eux s'étaient tous tus, bouches-bée.  
Nagumo serra doucement sa bien aimée contre lui, murmurant quelques mots qui se voulaient rassurants à son oreille.

« - C'est fini maintenant, Fuusuke… Je ne les laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal… Jamais… »

Sous ces mots, la jeune fille sentit un flot de larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Haruya… »

Elle se blottie alors contre le corps chaud de son sauveur, sanglotant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« - Haruya… ! »

Le ciel, plus sombre encore qu'il ne l'était, se mit bientôt à pleurer en même temps qu'elle, inondant d'eau et de honte les personnes fautives de son malheur, ainsi que celles qui l'avaient abandonnée. Nagumo relâcha Suzuno un très court instant, seulement le temps de retirer sa veste et de la couvrir avec, la protégeant du torrent des larmes du ciel, elle qui était déjà assez trempée des siennes…  
L'averse continua un moment puis commença à s'affaisser lentement, en même temps que les pleurs de la jeune fille qui se calma, apaisée par l'étreinte du garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle releva la tête vers ce dernier et vit sur son visage un sourire radieux, alors qu'il vint caresser tout doucement la joue de la jeune fille, effaçant une gouttelette qui s'était mise à y perler.

« - C'est fini, maintenant. Je suis là… Je te protègerais. »

Il se releva en soulevant Fuusuke, la portant telle une princesse, telle _sa_ princesse. Elle resta contre son corps chaud alors qu'il s'en alla avec elle, à travers le passage que la foule lui avait volontairement cédé. Les orphelins les regardèrent partir, dépités, un soudain sentiment de culpabilité les prenant aux tripes…

Haruya s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et plongea son regard doré dans celui de sa tendre, puis il lui souffla quelque chose qu'il voulait lui dire depuis longtemps.

« - Je t'aime, Fuusuke. »

Etonnée mais non pas moins heureuse, cette dernière afficha un léger sourire sur son visage, son cœur s'étant réchauffé.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Haruya… »

Tout deux s'embrassèrent alors, illuminés par un léger rayon de soleil qui parvint à transpercer les nuages sombres. Le froid ne les atteignait plus, toute trace de douleur avait disparut, il n'y avait plus que de la chaleur et de l'amour dans leurs deux corps et leurs cœurs…


End file.
